


I'm Not the Only One

by comixologist



Category: Am I the Only One? - Dierks Bentley (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song, with a queer twist and from Country Cutie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Well my Friday night was lookin' grim 'cause I couldn't get ahold of Jim,  
even though he'd said he wanted to talk.  
Kate was workin' late and Stacey had a date, and Jake said  
he had to watch his baby brother like a hawk.  
Well, that was all crap - no question about that -  
but I didn't care what they were lyin' to me for.  
I straightened out my seams, put on my tightest jeans,  
threw on my boots and headed out the door.

Guess I'm the only one who wants to have fun tonight.  
I'll get myself a cold beer, find myself a cute queer  
boy to make me feel alright.  
If I have to raise hell all by myself  
I can but it might start a fight.  
You don't gotta be _the one_ for me to dance with you some;  
I just wanna have a little fun tonight!

Silverado's was a ghost town but I was there to get down,  
so I bought the band a round when I walked in.  
In the corner was a handsome man with a cowboy hat and a farmer's tan,  
and I decided I'd make friends with him.  
He bought me a drink from the top-shelf when I told him I was by myself  
and that he shouldn't let me party alone.  
He kept lookin' at my ass, even while we danced;  
by the end of the night his mind was totally blown.

Yeah, I'm not the only one who wants to have fun tonight.  
Drink another cold beer, then we'll get outta here  
and do whatever feels just right.  
You have to understand that I came lookin' for a man,  
so cuddle up 'cause baby I won't bite.  
It's time to get it on, I know I'm not the only one  
who wants to have fun tonight!

No, I'm not the only one who wants to have fun tonight,  
who wants to drink a cold beer and find himself a cute queer  
boy to make him feel alright.  
You gotta understand that I came lookin' for a man,  
and cuddled up 'cause you're just my type.  
If you wanna get it on then, baby, come along;  
we'll have ourselves some fun tonight!

Hey farm-boy!  
Come on, come on,  
Let's get our good time on.  
Yeah, come on, come on and  
We'll get our good time on tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps amusingly, the original song is my ringtone. When I saw it was a requested fandom, I knew I wanted to try to fill the request if I could! Hope it makes your Yuletide brighter!


End file.
